


the war

by fantasyrenhyuck



Series: secret love [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, M/M, Sad Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Top Huang Ren Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasyrenhyuck/pseuds/fantasyrenhyuck
Summary: there was a war between the angels and the demons. angel!donghyuck and demon!renjun are in a secret relationship with each other and hated the fact that there's a war happening. they wished both sides would get along or just leave one another alone.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: secret love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121330
Kudos: 25





	the war

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first one shot and i hope that it is good. im still very new on here and im trying my best. enjoy!

there was a war between the angels and the demons. both sides would kill each other and they wouldn't bat an eye, except for a certain angel and demon that are dating each other. they hated the fact that their sides were fighting one another and wished things were different.

donghyuck looked at his window with a frown. he wished that he had the power to stop the war, but unfortunately he didn't. he wanted to cry ever since the war has started. he looked back at his boyfriend swallowing the lump in this throat.

"renjun, when will this war end?" donghyuck asked, on the verge of crying.

renjun sighed, "i don't know donghyuck, i don't know."

that's when donghyuck started sobbing. renjun got up from his bed and hugged donghyuck as he closed his eyes and felt tears flowing down from his eyes. he knew there's nothing they can do unless their sides just agree to leave each other alone. he couldn't imagine what they'll do to him and his donghyuck if both sides found out they were dating. the cruel punishments they be giving to angels and demons that date each other, it made him sick to his stomach. he heard donghyuck hiccuping and decided to tell him something.

"donghyuck," the demon said sternly.

"y-yeah?" donghyuck asked, hiccuping afterwards.

"promise me one thing," renjun demanded.

"p-promise you what?" donghyuck asked again.

"promise me that you will run as fast as you can if we ever get caught. i won't let them hurt you, not on my watch," renjun said, giving donghyuck's hand a gentle squeeze.

"but what about you? i can't let you fight those bastards alone, i just can't!" donghyuck says, feeling tears flowing once again.

"i don't want you to worry about me. you know i'm stronger than you. i can take those bastards down myself," renjun said with a smirk.

"oh," donghyuck says, looking down on the floor.

renjun wiped his tears away then lift his head up. the demon kissed the angel and the angel kissed back. it was a genuine, gentle, and loving kiss that would always leave donghyuck breathless. it would also leave renjun feel more softer, but he doesn't mind.

donghyuck quickly pulled away, "make love with me, please."

renjun bit his lip before nodding. he grabbed donghyuck's hand and gently dragged him to the bed where they create more memories together in the sheets.

~

the next morning, renjun woke up first. he looked over at his angel with a smile. at times like this, the demon thinks about him and donghyuck living in a made up utopia where things were safe and peaceful. it also made him forget that a war was happening as so much conflict between heaven and hell was happening. a loud bang could be heard outside, making the couple flinch in fear. donghyuck covered his ears and renjun wrapped a arm around him in a protective manner.

donghyuck whimpered, "w-what was that?"

"i'm assuming that it's a bomb," renjun said.

donghyuck started hyperventilating. renjun rubbed circles on his back and whispered sweet nothings in his ear to calm him down. the demon knew how much his angel hated bombs with a passion and just knew that it was the angels using them. then, the demon felt something wet from the side of his neck. 

"hyuckie, are you crying?" the demon asked.

donghyuck moved away from him and looked at him with tears in his eyes, "i-i'm sorry! i just can't help it, this is too much for me to handle and i don't think i can keep up."

it broke renjun's heart seeing donghyuck like this. before the war, donghyuck was a happy-go-lucky angel who loved going on adventures, even if he was secretly dating renjun. but, since the war has been happening, he hasn't been going on adventures and has been staying in a secret french styled hotel made for angels and demons that were dating each other, along with his demon of course. meanwhile, renjun has been the same this whole time. yes, he was fearing for his own life and the war has been stressing him out, but even before the war he hasn't been afraid of anyone.

the demon looked at the angel with a smile as he thought of an idea, "let's get dressed and go downstairs for breakfast! besides, it's muffin day!"

donghyuck wiped his tears and smiled back. he nodded in agreement. the two got up from the bed, got dressed and headed downstairs, holding hands. the couple could smell the freshly baked muffins with the mixture of blueberry and chocolate chip. it made donghyuck's smile turn more wider than before. 

"oh my! they look delicious!" the angel said.

renjun giggled, "i know, but not as delicious as you."

donghyuck blushed, "don't. not here at least."

renjun laughed and then winked at him. the two grabbed a plate for each and they grabbed the breakfast they wanted. then, they sat down on a booth across from each other and started eating. as they were eating, the two were having a conversation about random things to keep their minds off about the war, and throughout it, the two of them were happily laughing, especially donghyuck. it made renjun happy to see donghyuck generally laughing, he missed it a lot. 

~

it hit nightfall again and donghyuck was sleeping as renjun was deep in thought. he was very deep in thought that he didn't realize that tears were starting to fall from his eyes. he quickly wiped them away and got up from the bed to go to the bathroom. he looked at himself in the mirror as more tears were flowing. then he quietly sobbed to himself. the war was too much for him. it made him feel more vulnerable than ever. it wasn't until he felt arms around him, hugging him.

"injun, let it out. i-i know you want to," donghyuck said, letting his own tears fall once again.

that's when renjun sobbed louder. it broke donghyuck's heart. the war really was hurting the both of them, and they hope it will be over soon.


End file.
